The sport of bicycling, as well as other activities, often requires rigorous physical exertion for extended lengths of time, which causes the cyclist to lose large amounts of water in the form of sweat. To reduce cramping, improve performance, and to prevent dehydration, it is important for the cyclist to replace lost body fluids at regular intervals.
The most common type of drinking system found on bicycles today is the cage mounted water bottle, wherein the cage is mounted to the bicycle frame. This system requires the cyclist to reach down with one hand and exert significant force to remove the water bottle from its cage, thus compelling the cyclist to control the bicycle with only one hand and diverting the cyclists concentration. Drinking requires a backward titling of the head, impairing vision of the road, and taking the cyclist out of the most aerodynamic position.
Several inventions have been patented which attempt to overcome the inherent disadvantages of the cage mounted water bottle and which are referenced herein. One such design consists of a drinking system primarily composed of an inflatable bladder. While this system allows the cyclist to obtain a drink without extensive hand manipulation, the pressure produced with a fully expanded bladder would vary greatly from the pressure produced from a nearly empty bladder. Thus the cyclist would experience a great difference in flow rate between a full bladder and a nearly empty bladder. This system would also be prone to rupture since the bladder is, of necessity, soft and flexible. While a mouth actuated valve might be provided, a mounting means for this valve should be specified because a dangling tube is not only inconvenient but also unsafe due to the possibility of the tube getting caught in the spokes of the bicycle.
Another design consists of a non-pressurized water container which requires the cyclist to suck water from the container, which is mounted on the frame of the bicycle, to the cyclists mouth. While providing a check valve to prevent the cyclist from having to suck the water all the way up the lengthy tube every time a drink is taken, the vacuum required to draw water from the water container to the cyclists mouth would be a difficult task when the cyclist is out of breath. Again, mounting means for the liquid conduit tube is not provided.
Another design requires the cyclist to actuate a remote compression means mounted close to the handle bars, whereby a clamping device exerts pressure on the walls of a flexible water container. This device requires extensive modification to the bicycle, and therefore, would add a great deal of weight to the bicycle. The liquid delivery tube is fixed to the cyclist, which is inconvenient and cumbersome due to the necessity of connecting the apparatus to the cyclist every time the bicycle is mounted. Attaching the liquid delivery tube to the cyclist could also be unsafe should the cyclist fall off the bicycle.
Another invention utilizes the bicycle frame to store pressurized air. A pressure regulator supplies air at a constant pressure to a liquid container. The liquid container is separated into two chambers by an expandable bag. Since the pressure in the liquid container is maintained at a constant level, the liquid will be delivered to the cyclist at a constant rate, no matter how much water remains in the container. While the pressure regulator included in this invention provides a constant flow rate to the cyclist, as the liquid is discharged from the container, several disadvantages remain.
This system requires two pressure vessels, a supply reservoir and the liquid container, with the pressure regulator mounted between these vessels, requiring separate mounting means and adding unnecessary weight to the bicycle. Utilizing the bicycle frame as a pressure vessel requires extensive and permanent modification including welded fittings and sealed ends.
It is clear from the above discussion that many improvements can be made to the existing art, including the following characteristics. The cyclist should not be required to remove his/her hands from the handle bars to get a drink. The cyclist should be able to receive a drink on smooth or rough terrain without loss of control of the bicycle. An option for a large capacity container should be included. The device should be pressurized to provide a stream of liquid into the cyclists mouth without requiring the cyclist to apply suction. Air is the most convenient source of pressure since many cyclists carry miniature air pumps for the purpose of inflating their pneumatic tires in the event of a flat tire. Since air is compressible it can be stored in a small volume and expanded as the liquid is discharged from the container. The device should provide constant, steady flow to the cyclist, independent of the actuating pressure. The system should be as simple as possible, while maintaining the required functionality, to reduce weight and to increase ruggedness and reliability. The apparatus should be detachable to allow the cyclist the option of not using the device on short rides. Filling the unit with liquid and pressurizing with air should be convenient.